Plan of Action
by vashluver1
Summary: Millie and Meryl come up with a plan to confuse the Vash and Wolfwood. Will this mission be successful, or will the girls fail? Read and find out! VM WM one shot


**I have a one-shot for you, everybody! This takes place during episode 22, Alternative. Millie and Meryl have a little girl gab while the boys are talking by the fire and the girls are supposedly "sleeping". It also takes place after Meryl and Millie put the orphaned children to bed. Well! Here's my fic! Enjoy!**

_"speaking" 'thoughts _

_----------scene change----------_

* * *

**Plan of Action**

"Hey, Millie? Are you awake?" Meryl whispered so Vash and Wolfwood wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. What is it, Meryl? Is something wrong?" answered Millie worried.

"No, Millie. It's just..."

"It's Vash, isn't it?" Meryl gaped at her.

'How does she do it? You'd think she was psychic or something. Sometimes, I wonder if she's just fooling us all and making us think she's dumb when she's probably some mad scientist!' "Um... yeah. I know you know that I like him... a lot. You know I know that you like Wolfwood... a lot. I just wanted to talk about it, you know, like girls. I feel like acting like some wild love struck teenager, now. Don't ask me why."

"Yeah! I know what you mean! I feel the same way! What would a teenage girl do in this situation?" Millie wondered.

"I know, Millie!" said Meryl.

"Yeah! Me too! We could grab them by the hair, throw them in the sleeping bags and show 'em whose boss!" Millie said happily.

'And sometimes, she worries me," Meryl sighed. "No, Millie," she said irritably. "I was thinking we could make up a plan of action. You know. Make them jealous of each other. You know how they're always looking for ways to be better than the other. I have a plan. First, we'll..." she whispered to Millie who kept nodding her head in excitement.

"That'll get 'em, Meryl," she said after Meryl finished talking.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Meryl and Millie just finished putting the children to sleep. They had met kids whose parents left the cities they lived in suddenly with no hint or warning. The kids just grouped in the one place. Vash and the others agreed to help them a bit because no one was allowed in Keebass, the city closest to where they were camped. They weren't even letting children in.

Meryl and Millie walked out into the other room where Vash and Wolfwood were sitting with bottles of whiskey. "Hey, ladies!" said Vash. "Would you like a drink?" He knew Meryl was going to say no but he was surprised when Millie refused. "Why not, big girl? Are you feeling well?"

Millie smiled. The reason she declined the offer was because they, both Meryl and herself, needed their wits about them at the moment.

"So, how are the little tykes doing?" asked Wolfwood.

"Oh! They're doing great! Sleeping like babies!" Meryl said, her voice squeaking slightly. There were tears in her eyes.

"Meryl? Are you ok? Why are crying?" asked a very concerned Vash.

"Oh, I'm ok. I was just thinking of how great it would be when I had my own kids to look after." There. She had dropped the bomb.

"When were you planning on doing that? Not anytime soon, I hope," said Wolfwood grinning at Vash who blushed.

Meryl ignored their antics. "Oh, I suppose when I met a man that I truly love... Maybe then..." she dared a glance at Vash who was glowering at Wolfwood who was grinning madly like the Cheshire cat. "What about you, Millie? Are you going to wait for your dream guy, too?" Meryl asked. Wolfwood suddenly stopped smiling and looked anxiously at Millie who was staring at him –what is that look- lovingly?

"Well, I was going to. But I think I've already found him," she said smiling at Wolfwood. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap and she gasped.

Vash stood up and walked to Meryl with a serious look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened up. 'I was definitely not expecting that!' she thought.

"So, Meryl," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She gasped lightly.

'Oh my God! He said my name again!' "Uh... yes?" she said a little breathlessly.

"Who is your dream guy?" he asked hoping inside it was him.

"Yeah, Millie, honey! Who is your dream guy?" Wolfwood asked. Both Millie and Meryl grinned to themselves.

"I'd rather not say," said Meryl.

"Yeah. It's a secret," said Millie trying to follow what Meryl was doing.

"Come on, Meryl. Describe him," said Vash.

"Tell me what he looks like, Millie," begged Wolfwood.

"Oh... fine," said Meryl.

"Alright," said Millie. They began talking at the same time.

"He's tall," they said.

The boys nodded.

"Handsome,"

"Well, then it can't be you, Vash. Sorry!" said Wolfwood happily.

"Hey! I can't help it if you're jealous of my boyish good looks!" Vash defensively.

"You guys are both in the contest! Stop fighting!" said Meryl sternly as if she had been scolding children of putting their hands in the cookie jar.

"I didn't realize this was a contest," said Millie to herself. 'It must be her way of saying it,' she thought.

"I'm sorry, Meryl," they said looking exactly like the children who would have been disciplined by their mother.

"Go on, Millie. Keep talking!" Wolfwood prodded Millie a bit more.

"Yeah, Meryl! Tell me!" Vash tightened his arms around the small woman liking the effect he had on her.

"Alright, fine!" said Meryl. "Well, he's..."

"A fantastic gunfighter!" squealed Millie.

"A little goofy."

"There both goofy, Meryl."

"I know that," said Meryl.

"He's really thin," continued Millie.

"He has a really tragic past." (AN Let's just say Vash already told Meryl about his past and Wolfwood told a little of his to Millie, not counting the part about being a Gun Ho Gun. And the girls just told each other about it all so they both knew about both boys' pasts.)

The boys looked at each other, thinking the same thing. 'This is getting confusing.'

"He never knew his parents, the poor thing," said Meryl. 'We are going to have to wrap things up, soon. The guys are getting nervous.' She smiled at Millie who took the hint.

"He's blonde," she said.

"He smokes," Meryl smiled at the boys who were shaking, in fear or anger she didn't know.

"He's a crybaby."

"He's a tough guy."

"He's an outl-"

"He's a pre-"Vash had cut her off with a kiss. Wolfwood did the same to Millie. The boys pulled back smiling.

"You were saying?" they said together.

"I love V-"Millie started.

"I love W-"Meryl tried.

The guys pulled back again and asked, "So who do you like?"

Meryl tried again, "Wolf-"

Millie did the same, "Va-"

By now the girls were grinning wildly by the time they pulled away from their lovers.

"So what were you saying about Wolfwood?" asked Vash frowning and talking irritably.

"What about the needle noggin?" asked Wolfwood, in the same tone.

The girls strained to think but all that came out was, "Who?"

Vash and Wolfwood grinned madly.

"Wolfwood," Vash said happily.

"Who?" Meryl repeated.

"Vash," Wolfwood reminded Millie who was still dazed from the kiss.

"Who?" she asked.

"That's better," Vash and Wolfwood said together. Millie and Meryl looked at each other and smiled.

Wolfwood noticed and asked, "Were you girls planning this?"

"Maybe..." they said happy about the way the whole ruse turned out.

"The whole plan was Meryl's, honest!" said Millie putting her hands up innocently. "I didn't do a thing!"

"Millie! You were supposed to keep that part a secret!" said Meryl glaring at her partner.

"That was so meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Meeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyylll!!!!!!!" whined Vash pretending to sob into Meryl's blouse.

Meryl shoved him off. "Shut up, stupid! You're going to wake the children!"

"But, Meryl," he sounded like an innocent little boy. "I love you."

Meryl's jaw dropped to the floor. She wasn't expecting that! The whole plan was going to be for fun. The goal wasn't to make them fess up about their feelings. Vash smiled, obviously pleased with her reaction. "I... I... I love you, too, Vash," she whispered but Vash caught it and his smile grew wider. He pulled her to him again and kissed her passionately.

While their friends were kissing, Wolfwood said to Millie, "Well, that was clever, big girl. I bet you guys are just waiting to be alone to laugh your asses off. I see it in your eyes, honey." Mille nodded, still dazed. Wolfwood pulled her to him and started kissing her again.

Unknown to the four adults, the children had seen the whole thing. The girls were giggling and 'awing'. The boys were whispering 'disgusting' and 'ew, girl cooties, gross'. The girls just started chasing the boys into their room after that remark. They were in fits of laughter at this. There was a thump on the floor when the girls tackled the boys to the ground and started tickling them.

"What was that?" asked Meryl gasping for breath after the kiss Vash and her shared.

"It was nothing. Back to business," he drawled. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his eyes were glazed with passion.

He leaned in for another kiss and Meryl gladly accepted. Right now, there was nothing else she would rather do. It was a peaceful night. (If you don't count the boys' screams of torture in the background. According to Vash, it was apparently nothing to worry about) No Gun Ho Guns, no greedy bounty hunters, nothing. There was absolutely nothing to worry about... for the adults.

* * *

**Ok... sorry. Just another little pointless fluff from yours truly! I know! I know! I'm a hopeless romantic. You don't have to tell me twice. R&R people, please! Click the little 'go' button on the bottom left of the screen and start typing!**


End file.
